Un réve impensable
by Klaine-Forever21Eternity
Summary: Le plus impensable des rêves pourrait bien se réaliser pour Klaine..
1. Chapter 1

Alors voici une FF de 10 chapitres… Elle est écrite entièrement mais à juste besoin de deux ou 3 changements. Je l'es écrite il y a déjà un bout de temps. Et j'avoue que je me suis bien marrer en l'écrivant. Donc cette FF comporte… je sais pas si je vous le dit pour vous garder la surprise ou non. Allez si vous voulez le savoir envoyer moi un MP ) .

Bien sur Glee ne m'appartiens pas… etc…

**Merci à ma bétà pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture est j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Chapitre 1 **

Comme chaque matin, Kurt se réveilla le premier et prépara le petit déjeuner puis alla ensuite réveiller son mari par un petit câlin matinal. Quelques heures plus tard, ils sortirent pour aller travailler. Kurt s'arrêta à son étage puis donna un dernier baiser à son beau brun. Il rejoignit son bureau. Quant à Blaine il rejoignit ses collègues pour commencer une belle journée.

B : Salut les mecs  
R : Salut Blaine, prêt pour une nouvelle journée ?  
B : Ouais, j'espère que les gosses auront bien avancé sur leur chanson.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu quand la sonnerie arriva. Ils allèrent tous dans leur salle respective.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient partis à la Cafet' boire un petit café et leur déjeuner.  
Tout à coup Blaine se sentit mal, il voulu aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage.  
T : Blaine' ça va : tu es tout blanc ?  
B : Ouais t'inquiète pas ça va, je vais aller me poser dans le bureau et ça ira mieux après.  
Il commença à se lever et tomba directement au sol.  
F : Oh putain de merde, et mec tu nous fais quoi là ?  
Tina était à genoux par terre et essaya de faire reprendre connaissance à Blaine, mais rien n'y faisait, Finn avait appelé les pompiers et avais aussi contacté Kurt qui avait rappliqué rapidement.  
K : Blaine réveilles toi,… mon coeur  
H : Monsieur svp, vous pouvez nous laisser, on voudrait le transporter à l'hôpital au plus vite..  
K : Je viens avec vous.  
H : Vous êtes de la famille ou un collègue ?  
Y : Oui je suis un collègue, son boss et en prime son mari ! Donc je viens un point c'est tout.  
H : Suivez nous.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, les médecins faisaient quelques examens : prise de sang etc...Quand le médecin alla chercher Kurt, Blaine avait été amené dans une chambre. Le docteur avait un peu raconté comment s'étaient passés les examens et leur dit qu'ils auraient les réponses dans la journée.  
Quelques instants plus tard Blaine se réveilla et se demanda ou il se trouvait.  
K : Oh mon Ange, tu m'as fait tellement peur. dit 'il en lui prenant la main et en lui donnant un baiser.  
B : J'suis où la ?  
K : T'as fais un malaise au boulot, Les autres m'ont appelé et ont aussi appelé les urgences… ils t'ont fait plein d'examens, on aura les résultats dans la journée.  
B : Je comprends pas, je ne l'ai pas vue venir celle là … je vais bien pourtant.  
K : Mais depuis quelques temps, tu gardes pas ce que tu manges

B : Mouais , mais tu sais très bien que j'aime pas les hôpitaux, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs… .  
K : Bébé c'est du passée tout ça… Je sais que c'est dur mais faut penser au présent.

Kurt s'était rapproché de son Ange pour lui donner un baiser qui se voulait chaste, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se mit à califourchon sur son homme en oubliant l'endroit ou ils étaient, ils avaient repris là ou ils en étaient et s'embrassaient. Kurt voulut enlever le t-shirt de son homme, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.  
B : Kurt , nous sommes dans un Hôpital L'oublie pas...  
K : MMM encore 5 petites minutes…

Le médecin arriva au moment ou Kurt s'était rassis sur la chaise. Il expliqua que sur les radios et scanners qu'ils n'y avaient rien, mais que dans les prises de sang il y avait quelques chose.

M : Donc nous avons découvert ça va vous paraitre bizarre mais de nos jours si certains hommes prennent des médicaments, ils peuvent tomber enceint comme vous.  
B : Pardon vous vous foutez de moi là ? Depuis quand les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants et encore plus fou tomber enceint ? Ce n'est pas possible. Vous vous êtes trompés dans les prélèvements. Kurt tu dis rien ?  
K : C'est que c'est vraiment impensable, j'arrive pas à y croire c'est impossible, attendez vous allez refaire les tests et tout ce qu'il faut, mais un homme ne peut pas tomber enceint, ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, ni en porter, donc vous allez refaire tous ces fichus tests !  
M : Nous allons refaire toutes les analyses mais les tests sont formels, nous les avons fait plusieurs fois avant de venir vous voir pour en être bien sur..  
M : Messieurs je vous laisse, mais si vous le voulez, nous pouvons vous mettre en contact avec un autre couple avec qui s'est arrivé. Une infirmière viendra vous voir pour vous parlez de tout ça.  
K : Oui faites, je voudrais bien voir ça.  
Le médecin parti, ils se regardèrent, abasourdis, ils n'en revenaient toujours pas de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ils n'avaient pas parlé pendant tout le long des tests et une infirmière leur avait apporté un dvd pour leur montrer que leur cas n'était pas le seul. Le docteur était revenu et leur avait expliqué que les tests étaient sûrs à 100% et que Blaine était bel et bien enceint. L'infirmière était là pour leur en parler.  
I : Messieurs Bonjour, je suis Madame Black et je suis là pour vous poser quelques questions.  
B : On vous écoute !  
I : Monsieur vous pouvez nous laissez svp ?  
K: Pourquoi ? Je suis son Mari….  
B : Chéri laisse c'est bon… tu peux aller nous chercher un truc à manger stp ?

Kurt sorti de la chambre en lançant un regard noir à l'infirmière.  
B : Alors dites-moi tout !  
I : Pouvez vous me dire quels médicaments vous avez pris ces derniers mois ?  
B : J'en ai pris pas mal, j'ai été testeur de médicaments pendant quelques mois, mais mon mari ne le sait pas du tout, j'ai la liste dans mon portefeuille justement si vous la voulez.  
I : Oui je veux bien merci.  
L'infirmière parcourut la liste des yeux et s'arrêta devant le nom d'un médicament :  
I : ah d'accord.. je commence à comprendre…  
B : Oui ? dites moi parce que là franchement j'ose toujours pas y croire a tout ça.  
I : oui, mais…. Heu, excusez-moi de vous poser cette question, mais….  
B : oui ? allez y bon sang !  
I : comment dire… ? La seule explication plausible serait qu'après avoir avalé ce médicament…  
B : mais parlez enfin !  
I : et bien après avoir ingéré ce médicament, vous avez du pratiquer sur votre mari… comment dire… enfin… disons que vous avez du avaler sa semence juste après !  
Blaine resta un moment bouche bée. Kurt rentra de nouveau dans la chambre.

I : Je vous laisse expliquer tout ça a votre euh… Blaine  
L'infirmière reparti, et Blaine parla de ce qu'il avait fait pour gagner un peu plus d'argent avant que leur école n'ouvre. Kurt était énervé mais n'avait rien dit. L'infirmière était revenue quelques heures plus tard et lui avait confirmé que dans quelques pilules, il y avait des hormones féminines.

Une fois chez eux, Blaine était parti en cuisine pour préparer le diner et Kurt parti prendre une douche. Ils étaient ensuite passés à table toujours sans dire un mot. Puis Kurt commença à parler.  
K : BB t' en penses quoi de cette histoire ?  
B : Quelle histoire ? Du fait que je sois enceint et que c'est réel, et que ce n'est pas possible non mais franchement, tu me vois avec un gros bide à manger n'importe quoi et n'importe quand  
K : tu ….  
B : Je sais je le fait déjà, mais ça me fait tellement flipper, que je sais quoi dire ou faire, je sais qu'on a vu et que nous avons parlé à ces couples à L'Hosto tout à l'heure mais on se croirait dans un rêve, c'est bizarre.  
K : Je sais mais regarde c'est un miracle… et nous allons avoir un petit bébé à nous. Imagine plus besoin de faire des demandes d'adoption et faire appel à des mères porteuses.  
B: Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi, avec un truc dans le bide.  
K : Oui mais ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver mon Ange, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui te prend pratiquement tout le temps.  
B : Allez arrête… faut qu'on en parle sérieusement, on fait quoi ?  
K : Toi tu veux faire quoi ? Le garder ou pas ? C'est peut être notre seule chance d'avoir un enfant.  
B : Mais on en a jamais parlé, je ne savais pas que tu en voulais.  
K : Je sais mais, avec toi … Je sais pas depuis que nous sommes ensemble et mariés je veux que nous ayons une famille à nous. Tu m'as changé Blaine et en bien et avec toi je veux une famille, je veux tout. Et tout ce qu'on a vécu ces dernières années, Rachel et Finn et leurs adorables jumeaux, depuis ça je veux une famille, fonder une famille, avoir des Bébés qui courent partout … Mais si tu veux pas le garder je comprendrais, c'est vrai que c'est assez bizarre, mais j't'en voudrais pas. Si tu veux pas de tout ça. Je t'aime est tu es toute ma vie.  
B : Mon amour pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt , nous aurions pu en parler je ne sais pas. Mais moi aussi pareil : depuis toi, je me sens vraiment heureux et je serais fier de porter notre petit bébé.. Alors ce petit être qui sera la moitié de nous deux sera très bien ici dans une famille qui l' 'il les larmes aux yeux.

K : Je suis…., je ne sais pas quoi dire Blaine …

B : Bah ne dis rien


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

B : Je suis…. je ne sais pas quoi dire Kurt, …  
K : Bah ne dit rien.

Quelques jours étaient passés, et le couple devait retourner à l'hôpital, pour refaire quelques tests et ce qu'il devait faire : garder l'enfant ou pas. Ils avaient déjà prit la décision et voulaient savoir comment ils devaient faire pour la suite des événements. Le docteur était venu leur parler, et avait rien dit quant à leur décision et la comprenait très bien. Il leur avait expliqué que Blaine devait se faire des injections d'espectan toutes les 4 heures et 6 fois par jour. Une fois que le médecin était sorti, l'infirmière Black était venue pour faire une écographie pour savoir à combien de semaines en était Blaine. Elle lui mit le gel sur le ventre et lui dit :

I : donc ça fait 8 semaines que vous .. Désolé ça me fait toujours bizarre de dire à des hommes et surtout en France.  
B : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça me fait bizarre autant qu'à vous.  
I : Je disais donc, que vous en êtes à 8 semaines de grossesse. Pour le moment tout se passe bien, mais il va falloir venir 1 fois par mois, pour des visites de contrôle. Et si vous avez le moindre problème vous venez directement ou vous appelez et je viens directement. Dit - elle en leur passant sa carte de visite.  
K : J'ai une ou deux questions à vous poser.  
I : Allez y je vous écoute.  
K : Il aura tous les symptômes… d'une femme enceinte ?  
I : Je pense que oui, mais c'est arrivé que parfois il n'y ait aucun symptôme.  
K: Heu … Et pour le …comment dire …le sexe, on pourra toujours …  
B : Kurt !  
K: Blaine tu aimes ça autant que moi donc oui je pose la question !  
I : Oui vous pourrez toujours faire l'amour. Ça ne pose aucun problème. …..Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres rendez vous et on se revoit dans 1 mois.  
B : Il va falloir en parler à tout le monde. Je n'imagine même pas leur réaction.  
K : Ils diront ce qu'ils voudront, on est tous les 2, hein et c'est ce qui compte.  
B : On va d'abord en parler à ma mère. Puis ensuite on invitera nos amis pour leur dire.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital, et avaient appelé Sarah pour qu'elle vienne passer le week-end sur Paris. Elle était arrivée sur Paris et le couple partirent la chercher à la Gare. Ils étaient revenus chez eux et Blaine avait montré à sa mère ou elle allait dormir le temps du weed-end. Pendant ce temps là, Kurt prépara le diner et Blaine était venu le rejoindre pour pouvoir l'aider un peu, mais Kurt en avait décidé autrement, Blaine était en train de préparer la sauce pour la salade, et Kurt avait mis Blaine pour que son dos touche le plan de travail, il commença à déboucler la ceinture de son Ange.

B : Kurt arrête… ma mère va descendre dans peu de temps... Puis t'as pas l'impression que dans nos circonstances ce n'est pas le moment.  
K: Laisse toi faire.  
B : Non Kurt si je suis dans cette état là c'est de ta faute !  
K : MA FAUTE ? Je t'ai pas forcé il me semble, c'est toi qui adore me sucer et dès que tu vois ma queue, elle finit direct dans ta bouche ! T'es gourmand ce n'est pas de ma faute quand même.  
B : Pardon ?  
K : Ose nier ? Lui dit 'il en lui prenant sa main pour la poser sur son entrejambe.  
Blaine hésita un instant, mais finit par se mettre à genoux, il commença à déboutonner le blue-jean de son mari, puis il entendit un drôle de bruit, Sarah avait entendu la fin de la conversation et avait fait tomber un verre par terre en voyant son fils se mettre à genoux au pied de son mari.

S : Je suis désolée les enfants je retourne dans ma chambre.  
B : Non Maman c'est bon, je… Ramasse juste… Ce que je viens de faire tomber, lui dit il en lui montrant, ses joues avaient déjà rougies de honte.  
S: Oui mon fils c'est pour ça que Kurt remonte ça braguette, par ce que tu as fait tomber cet emballage de ….  
B : Chewing-gum  
Kurt avait repris place pour continuer le repas et avait laissé Sarah et Blaine discuter seuls.  
Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui dit :  
S : Mon fils, Mon Ange, t'es grand et de plus tu es Marié, avec un bel homme, je sais que t'as une vie sexuelle, faut pas que tu rougisses comme ça, à chaque fois que t'en parles ou autre. Bon ok, je vous ai un peu surpris moi aussi ça me met mal à l'aise mais faut passer à autre chose. Puis comme je disais avec un homme comme Kurt comment ne pas résister.  
B : Maman !  
S : Il va falloir me dire aussi ce que Kurt t'as refilé et pourquoi c'est sa faute ?  
B : On va t'en parler pendant le diner !  
Ils passèrent tous les 3 à table et Blaine expliqua à sa mère toute l'histoire, elle resta bouche-bée quelques instantS puis lui dit.  
S :Blaine, je t'avais dit de sortir couvert, et voila que vous le faites sans protection et me voilà grand-mère, mon fils qui est homo' est Enceint, Enceint il faut que je m'assois, je ne me sens pas très bien dit-elle, « c'est vraiment surréaliste, vous êtes sûrs qu'à l'hôpital ils ne se sont pas trompés dans les prélèvements sanguins ?  
K : Sarah, ils sont sûrs à 100%, ils ont fait une échographie, sa… Il a entamé son 3eme mois de grossesse. Pour nous aussi sa parait irréel mais …  
B : Nous avons vu plusieurs couples à qui s'est arrivé.  
S : Donc je vais vraiment être grand-mère ?  
B : Oui Maman. Et nous 'il les larmes aux yeux.

Kurt lui prit la main et lui déposa un baiser sur la paume, puis il lui essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient le long de ses joues. Le repas fini, le couple était en train de faire la vaisselle et Sarah s'était assise sur le canapé. Car elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration de son fils et de son gendre et encore moins qu'elle allait devenir grand-mère.

K : Tu vois mon cher Mari, ta mère l'a plutôt bien pris.  
B : Oui mais ça me fait toujours autant Bizarre, tu m'imagines avec un gros bidou, les nausées tous les matins, ou que je te demande genre des fraises quand on sera en hiver, ou que tu voudras qu'on fasse l'amour et que je ne veuille pas parce que j'ai la migraine ou plein d'autres choses encore.  
K: Blaine tu délires là, arrête, on en est pas encore la, tu as le temps de voir venir.  
B : Quoi mais arrête j'en suis au deuxième mois la, DEUX MOIS tu entends, je sais même pas comment ou quoi faire je n'arrête pas de manger, bientôt je ne vais plus rentrer dans mes Jeans et je vais grossir, et tu va me quitter pour un autre !  
K : Mon coeur regarde moi  
B : Non lâche moi ! Il voulait partir mais Kurt lui coupa le passage et le colla contre le mur.  
K : Mon cœur stp regarde moi (Blaine vit ses Magnifiques yeux pétiller) Je te jure que quoiqu'il arrive ou quoi que tu me dises je resterai là, je ne bougerai pas, tu te souviens de nos vœux le jour du mariage ?  
B : Pour Bien sur que oui !  
K : Oui mais surtout à Jamais à toi, à jamais à moi, à jamais à nous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

(K : Mon cœur stp regarde moi (Blaine vit ses magnifiques yeux pétiller) Je te jure que quoiqu'il arrive ou quoi que tu me dises je resterai là, je ne bougerai pas, tu te souviens de nos vœux a Madrid ?  
B : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?  
K : Oui mais surtout à Jamais à toi, à jamais à moi, à jamais à nous.)

Ils étaient partis rejoindre Sarah sur le canapé et regardèrent la tv, c'était le film Jamais sans toi, Sarah était partie se coucher laissant son fils et beau-fils seuls dans le salon. Kurt s'était rapproché de Blaine pour mettre sa tête sur son épaule et avait mit sa main sur son torse . Blaine quant à lui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son Mari. Mais il ne voulait pas en rester la, il commença par lui donner des baisers dans le cou puis il commença à détailler chaque trait de son visage, de sa nuque...il se rapprocha encore un peu plus et commença à le toucher. Il toucha sa joue, puis descendit progressivement, il parcourut son torse et arriva vers la boucle de sa ceinture.

K : Blaine  
B : hum oui!  
K : qu'est ce que tu fais?  
B : tu sais se qu'on dit quand on est enceint?  
K : dis moi  
B : on dit qu'il faut assouvir toutes les envies. Et là de suite j'ai une terrible envie de sexe.

Kurt le regarda quelques minutes pour voir s'il était sérieux. Voyant le désir dans ses yeux, il s'approcha des lèvres tentatrices de son homme et l'embrassa d'abord légèrement mais le baiser devenait soudainement langoureux.  
Blaine poussa légèrement Kurt en arrière pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et descendit vers son cou qu'il mordilla légèrement tout en commençant à se mouvoir pour faire naître une friction entre leur bas ventre. Leurs mains touchaient, caressaient leurs corps. Ils commençaient à être envoutés par l'envie de l'autre. Blaine audacieux depuis le début prit pour une fois les commandes, il déboucla la ceinture de Kurt puis les boutons de son pantalon et voulu lui retirer mais Kurt l'arrêta, Blaine le regarda d'un air surpris.

B : Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi?  
K : si bien sur que si mon ange, mais ta mère peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre ! Dans la chambre on sera beaucoup mieux…  
B : ouais ta raison on y va

Ils se levèrent en direction de la chambre tout en s'embrassant et en continuant à se déshabiller, les vêtements volèrent dans tous les sens ; arrivés dans la chambre, ils leur restaient que leur caleçon. Ils tombèrent sur le lit et ils repartirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre.  
Blaine couvrit le corps de Kurt de baisers brûlants, arrivé aux tétons il les mordilla, suçota quelques instants .Puis il descendit son exploration le long du torse, arrivé au nombril il joua avec la langue. Plus bas il arriva à l'élastique du caleçon, il lui enleva d'un geste rapide comme s'il était en manque. Et la sous ses yeux apparu l'objet de toutes ses convoitises.  
B : Je crois qu'on va éviter quelques temps, cette petite douceur.  
K: Oh Bee', tu étais tellement bien parti !  
B : Tu n'as qu'à reprendre ce que j'avais commencé

Kurt avait acquiescé en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
Il avait poussé Blaine pour qu'il soit sur le dos et descendit et prit en bouche de suite et commença à le sucer tout en le caressant, augmentant la cadence aux rythmes des gémissements et soupirs que laissaient échapper son Ange.  
Au bord de la jouissance Kurt augmenta la cadence presque frénétiquement jusqu'à temps que Blaine jouisse dans la bouche de son homme.

Kurt remonta le long du corps en y déposa quelques baiser puis arrivé vers le visage de Blaine il scella ses lèvres aux siennes pour un long et doux baiser.  
Blaine ne savait pas si c'était les horrmones qui le travaillaient mais il avait une terrible envie de son mari. Il était déjà dans tous ses états alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début. Mais ce qu'il ressentait était tellement fort...tellement magique! Oui Kurt avait des doigts magiques!

Le voyant près à le recevoir Kurt retira ses doigts et commença à le caresser. Blaine avait écarté ses jambes et avaient entouré le corps de son compagnon avec. Alors qu'ils se souriaient et qu'ils avaient les yeux plongés dans celui de l'autre Kurt le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, d'abord surpris Blaine laissa échapper un cri de surprise vite remplacé par des gémissement et des râles de total plaisir. Kurt se retira puis s'enfonça profondément, puis il se mit à se mouvoir jusqu'à temps qu'ils atteignent tous les deux le septième ciel. Alors qu'il allait se retirer Blaine l'en empêcha.

B : reste!  
K : mais le Bébé  
B : il ne risque rien. Reste encore!  
K : d'accord  
Kurt s'allongea le long du corps de Blaine sans trop l'écraser et ils restèrent comme ça quelque temps.  
B : Il va falloir en parler aux autres maintenant, j'ai peur de leur réaction, mais je les comprend en même temps.  
K : Pour le moment si tu veux on en parlera juste à Rachel et Finn, pour les autres on verra par la suite.  
B : Mon Kurt dit' il en rougissant.  
K : Oui, Non ne dis rien, je sens et moi aussi mon cœur j'ai encore envie de toi, tu prends les choses en mains ou c'est moi ?  
B : …  
K: Oki j'arrive pour ton plus grand plaisir !

Blaine se redressa et se pencha vers le corps si attirant de son homme. Il commença à le caresser de son nez contre sa joue et déposa de légers baisers sur sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Il se déplaça pour se retrouver au dessus de Kurt, et la il repartit à l'assaut de ses baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus brûlants.  
De sa langue il traça des sillons dans son cou, il suçota sa peau jusqu'à en laisser une marque. Puis continua sa descente tout en bougeant du bassin pour créer une friction entre leurs membres encore nus. Kurt se laissa aller dans la caresse, il avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier encore plus, tout en passant ses mains de bas en haut sur le dos de Blaine ,et progressivement ses mains descendirent et il pressa les fesses de Blaine pour augmenter la friction qu'ils avaient crée entre eux. Il commença à rouler ses hanches fines sur le bas ventre de Kurt qui se tortillait sous lui, recherchant d'avantage de friction entre leurs érections. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et Blaine lui prit violemment ses poignets pour les relever au dessus de sa tête. Il se coucha sur Kurt, sans cesser de bouger son sexe contre le sien, ils avaient tellement envie l'un de l'autre qu'ils mirent peu de te temps à jouir et leurs ventre furent recouverts de leur semence.

Remis de cette délivrance, Blaine décida de nettoyer son homme, il déposa quelques baisers sur son torse et le nettoya de ses lèvres tout en le caressant de sa main. Il se mit à gémir quand il commença à sucer la tête de son sexe et à enrouler sa langue autour. Il le prit entièrement en bouche et lui infligea la pire et la plus douce des tortures jusqu'à temps que Kurt jouisse encore une fois.

Kurt le fit remonter au niveau de son visage pour un baiser presque sauvage, puis il le fit basculer sur le dos. Il l'embrassa encore une fois puis se releva pour s'assoir entre les jambes de son homme.

K : Mon cher Mari en veux encore ?  
B : Bien sur que … Pousse-toi …vite.  
Blaine le poussa un peu brutalement et alla directement dans la salle de bain, il avait eu le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui avec son pied. Kurt s'était de suite mis debout et avais enfilé son caleçon pour rejoindre son homme dans la salle de bain, mais il avait fermé la porte à clé.  
K : Blaine ? … Blaine répond moi Bordel  
B : …  
K : Blaine si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte je la défonce … Mon cœur stp ouvre cette porte … je m'inquiète. Ou du moins dis-moi quelque chose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

K : Blaine si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte je la défonce …Mon cœur stp ouvre cette porte .. je m'inquiète. Ou du moins dis-moi quelques chose.

K : Blaine stp… je vais vraiment finir par défoncer cette porte alors ouvre !  
B : Non laisse moi, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça.  
K : Mais Bee stp, je m'inquiète, Ouvre moi je t'en prie.  
Blaine avait enfin ouvert la porte, Kurt était rentré il avait vu que Blaine s'était mis à genoux et se tenait le ventre, il ne savait pas quoi faire du coup il s'était aussi mis à genoux et avait demandé à son Mari ce qu'il avait :  
K : Je vais appeler Morgane, l'infirmière qui s'occupe de toi.  
B : Non c'est bon , c'est juste que …j'ai peur de ce qu'il m'arrive…attends tu te vois toi avec un embryon dans le bide ?  
K : Heu en même temps tu n'aurais pas fait ton truc de testeur, tu ne serais pas dans cet état.  
B : Comment tu peux me dire ça … j'ai fait ça pour nous, pour qu'on puisse partir quelques temps…. Tous les deux. Ça fait quand même 5 ans que nous sommes mariés et bientôt 3 ans que nous ne sommes pas partis en vacances.  
K :Maintenant que j'suis le patron, on va faire quelque chose, comme ça on pourra partir ou tu voudras. dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. «Maintenant tu vas te calmer et nous allons nettoyer un peu tout ce chantier que tu nous as mis. »  
Ils s'étaient levés et avaient nettoyé la salle de bain. Le lendemain matin, Kurt avait préparé un bon bain pour lui et Blaine, avec de la mousse et des bougies disposées un peu partout pour rendre la pièce un peu plus romantique. Blaine était rentré dans la baignoire et avait commencé à pleurer.  
K : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
B : Je ne sais pas, ça doit être ces putains d'hormones.  
K : Allez détends-toi, ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes.  
Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortirent du bain, ils s'habillèrent et étaient partis au taff tous les deux. Kurt était parti dans son bureau et Blaine alla dans le sien. Et avait salué Rachel. Il s'était assis et avait mis la main sur son ventre. Rachel l'avait questionné mais il ne répondit pas.

R : Blaine t'es avec moi ?  
B : …  
R : La terre appelle la Lune !  
B : Oui ? Tu me parles?  
R: Un peu, tu as l'air un peu …  
B : Ailleurs oui, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire.  
R : Bah accouche !  
B : Bah Justement, c'est ce qu'il va se passer dans à peu près 6 mois.  
R : Hein ? Je ne comprends pas trop, avec Kurt vous allez avoir un enfant ? Je ne savais pas que vous en vouliez un. Et la mère c'est qui et tu m'en parles que maintenant et pourquoi Kurt ne ma rien dit ?.  
B : Oui je t'en parle que maintenant parce que ça ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes au courant, et c'est bien plus compliqué que ça et Kurt voulait t'en parler, mais on voulait d'abord en discuter tout les deux..

Blaine lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire, et tous ces changements qui étaient intervenus chez lui. Rachel regardait son ami d'un air complètement ahuri, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Blaine lui disait.

R : bien sur que je vais croire tout ce que tu viens de me dire la ? Tu te fous de Ma gueule ?  
B : Franchement tu crois que je vais te raconter quelque chose d'aussi personnel si ce n'était pas vrai ?  
R : Donc T'es enceint ? Je suis sur le cul là … Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
B : Bon heu … Je vais nous chercher des Cafés.  
Pendant ce temps Kurt était parti voir si son homme allait bien, mais il n'était pas dans son Bureau .  
K : Salut, Blaine est ou ?  
R : , il revient dans 5 petites minutes, Kurt pourquoi tu m'as rien dit pour toi et Blaine ?.

K: Je vais attendre un peu avec toi . Blaine te la dit ?

L : Oui ton Mari m'a raconté pour votre futur enfant. Je comprend pas, je pensais que notre amitié comptait pour toi. Et merde tu aurais pu garder ton sirop pour toi. Avec Finn on arrive même pas a en avoir et vous si…

K : DE UNE NOTRE VIE PRIVEE ET NOTRE VIE SEXUELLE NE TE REGARDENT PAS ET DE DEUX CE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI Blaine AIME BIEN ME SUCER. Alors tu vas te calmer car la tu parles à un supérieur et non pas a ton pote…

C'est à ce moment là que Blaine avait refait son entrée avec Cafés et petits croissants. Blaine avait sourit en voyant son Mari dans son Bureau.  
B : Re mon beau, que me vaut votre venue ici ?  
K : Je voulais savoir comment allait Mon cher mari ! Dit-il en regardant Rachel avec un léger sourire. Puis arrivant vers Blaine lui donna un léger baiser avant de partir.  
K : On Mange ensemble ce Midi ?  
B : Bien sur ! Lui dit -il en lui mettant la main au cul avant que Kurt ne parte.  
Quelques heures s'étaient passées depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus, et Blaine ne se sentait pas très bien, il était devenu tout blanc, il avait juste eu le temps de prévenir Rachel pour qu'elle prévienne Kurt pour qu'il le rejoigne au WC. Rachel avait bien prévenu Kurt, il était arrivé rapidement et était parti directement rejoindre son homme.

K : Bee, ça va ?  
B : je suis là !  
K : Bah qu'est ce que tu fous, assis par terre, il t'arrives quoi ? Dit-il en lui passant la main sur la Joue.  
B : Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, tout mon corps change et j'ai peur de …  
K : Viens-la.  
Blaine se mit dans les bras de son homme et lui murmura des mots tendres puis lui dit :  
K : Mon Ange, ne t'inquiète pas, on fera tout ce que tu veux… On va aller voir Morgane et voir ce qu'on peut faire.  
B : Je suis désolé. Je savais que tu le voulais cet enfant. Lui dit Blaine en larmes

K : Ne soit pas désolé, ce n'est pas grave, nous aurons notre ou nos enfants autrement . Alors ne te fais pas de souci. Ok ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

K : Ne soit pas désolé, ce n'est pas grave, nous aurons notre ou nos enfants autrements. Alors ne te fais pas de souci. Ok ?

Blaine était toujours dans les bras de Kurt, s'était arrêté de pleurer, et s'était mis debout, ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Kurt avait appelé le médecin et le rendez-vous avait été fixé pour le lendemain. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire pour l'état de Blaine, c'était surement leur seule chance d'avoir un enfant, il était triste mais ne voulait pas trop le lui montrer. Il voulait être là pour lui et ils devaient surmonter cette terrible épreuve à deux.  
Il s'était passé quelques semaines depuis ce jour là, Kurt était descendu pour préparer le petit déjeuner, Blaine était descendu en sentant le café tout frais et l'odeur de pain grillé. Il avait rejoint son homme dans la cuisine et avait entouré ses bras autour de la taille de son cher et tendre.

B : Humm ça sent bon.  
K : Je sais et tout ça, je l'ai fait rien que pour toi, pour que tu sois en pleine forme.  
B : Merci mon beau.  
K : Allez va t'assoir j't'apporte tout ça, tu veux de la confiture et du Nutella sur tes tartines ?  
B : Heu … Les deux dit 'il gêné.  
K : Les deux ? Tu as vraiment des gouts bizarres, mon Ange.  
B : Je sais !

Il avait englouti tout ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau et Kurt le regardait d' un air amusé, il avait déjà vu Blaine manger comme ça, mais jamais autant et surtout pas de mélange bizarre. Ils devaient passer la journée ensemble, Kurt était de repos et avait donné quelques mois à Blaine pour se remettre de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il était content mais il s'ennuyait un peu chez lui, mais Kurt lui préparait une surprise. Il était aussi en congé depuis ce matin et voulait le dire à Blaine lors de leur promenade ; ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le bord de Seine. Kurt lui avait pris la main et commença à lui dire :

K : j'ai une surprise pour toi, pour moi, enfin pour nous quoi.  
B : Oui dis moi ?  
K: J'ai quelques semaines de congés et je nous ai préparé un petit voyage surprise.  
B : Oh c'est super, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
K : Je voulais te faire la surprise, et puis je ne voulais pas que tu te stresses après ce qu'il s'est passé.  
B : t'inquiète pas je vais bien, enfin bref ! Tu nous amènes ou ?  
K : Surprise, je ne vais pas te le dire , ça gâcherai tout.  
B : Allez je ferais tout ce que tu veux.  
K: Tout ? Vraiment tout ?  
B : Oui tout !  
K : Ne me tente pas, je ne résisterai à ton charme et toutes tes propositions indécentes.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux puis ensuite ils étaient repartis à leur appartement faire leurs valises pour une destination toujours inconnue pour Blaine. Il avait beau questionner son homme, mais il ne répondait jamais sérieusement. Il s'était finalement endorrmi et au bout de quelques heures la voiture s'arrêta, Kurt avait doucement réveillé son mari en lui caressant le visage et la cuisse.

K :, réveille toi, on nous attend.  
B : Humm continue mon beau.  
K : Chéri réveille toi !  
B : Oui à une seule condition, je veux que tu me…..  
K : ta mère arrive alors arrête.  
Blaine se réveilla en sursaut.  
B : Quoi, on est ou là ? Tu nous as amené voir ma mère, c'est ça ta surprise ?  
K : Oui Mon Ange, j'ai pensé qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'on avait et que tu avais besoin de changer d'air.  
B : tu sais que je t'aime à la folie ?  
K : Oui mais tu ne me le dit pas assez souvent à mon gout.  
B : Je t'aime  
K: je t'aime aussi

Ils étaient sortis de la voiture et Sarah les attendait sur le palier de la porte, dès qu'elle vit son fils, elle eu les larmes aux yeux, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et n'arrêtait pas de lui dire combien il lui avait manqué. Ils étaient rentrés et Sarah leur avait proposé un café ou un thé. Puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

S : Alors le voyage s'est bien passé ?  
K : Oui parfait ma petite Marmotte a dormi pratiquement tout le long du Voyage.  
B : En même temps je suis fatigué, si tu me laissais dormir la nuit, je ne dormirai pas en voiture. Dit 'il en lui donna un clin d'œil.  
S : Je vais préparer votre chambre les garçons.  
B : Maman laisse, je vais le faire.

Blaine était monté dans la chambre et avait commencé à faire le lit. Kurt était rentré en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il avait encerclé son homme de ses bras pour lui donner quelques baisers dans le cou. Mais Blaine l'avait vite arrêté.

B : Chéri arrête ma mère est en bas.  
K : Mais non elle est partie voir une de ses amies, et elle revient dans la soirée. On a toute l'après-midi pour faire des folies de nos corps.  
B : Non pas maintenant.  
K : Allez mon cœur, je ne tiens plus la, j'ai trop envie de toi.  
B : Kurt non !  
K : Bah mon cœur depuis quand tu n'as pas envie de moi.  
B : Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie mais j'ai la migraine là.  
K : Je connais un bon moyen de te faire passer cette migraine dit 'il en commençant à déboutonner sa ceinture.  
B : Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie, je t'ai dit que j'ai la migraine Bordel. Alors arrête et va prendre une douche froide.  
Kurt était parti déçu et encore plus par son comportement qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il refusait de lui faire l'amour mais aussi la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça, il s'était assis sur le canapé et avait allumé la tv, il zappait de chaine en chaine. Puis il avait senti une main sur son épaule et avait reconnu l'odeur de son mari. Il lui prit la main et l'avait amenée à côté de lui, pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais il resta muet, il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Blaine prenne la parole.

B : Kurt excuses moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.  
K : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a surpris sur le coup, mais je pense que ça, c'était la première fois et que ça ne sera pas la dernière, il va falloir que je m'habitue à ça. Allez, viens la.  
Blaine se mit contre le torse de Kurt et ils regardèrent un film, quand le film fut fini, ils s'étaient endormis, Sarah était arrivée à ce moment là, et elle les regardait d'un œil attendri, elle se disait que son fils avait pu trouver l'homme de sa vie et qu'il était heureux avec lui. Elle avait éteint la tv et commençait à préparer le repas du soir. Au bout de trente minutes Kurt s'était réveillé et avait entendu des bruits dans la cuisine. Il s'était donc levé et avait vu sa belle mère aux fourneaux, il lui proposa son aide et elle avait accepté. Blaine aussi s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tard. Ils avaient vu les deux amours de sa vie en train de préparer le repas du soir. Vers 20h ils s'étaient mis à table et avaient dégusté le très bon repas qu'ils avaient fait. Sarah allait partir se coucher et avait embrassé son fils et son gendre avant de monter. Kurt et Blaine s'étaient mis devant la tv et parlaient du film qu'ils regardaient, ils remarquèrent que c'était un peu leur histoire au début.

B : Kurt !  
K : Humm ?  
B : Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure de t'avoir repoussé comme ça.  
K : Mon Ange, on en a déjà parlé, et ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave.  
B: Mais …  
K : Il n'y a pas de mais, puis de toute façon, demain on a rendez vous chez le docteur pour voir si …  
B : Mais je croyais que ce n'était plus la peine, d'y aller.  
K : Oui mais juste pour vérifier deux ou trois petites choses.

Ils étaient partis se coucher en ce câlinant, se caressant mais rien de plus, Ils étaient fatigués de la route qu'ils avaient du faire et s'étaient tout de suite endormis. Comme à son habitude, Sarah s'était levée et avait préparé le petit déjeuner et avait laissé un mot pour prévenir qu'elle était partie travailler. Kurt et Blaine s'étaient réveillés en même temps et ils avaient pu découvrir une table remplie de bonnes choses à manger. Ils avaient dégusté pas mal de choses et s'étaient douchés et préparés pour sortir et aller voir le doc', l'infirmière Morgane Black qui elle aussi était en vacances à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Arrivés à l'hôpital ils furent très bien accueillis et ils étaient rentrés dans une salle ou Morgane les attendait.

M : Bonjour Messieurs, alors ce voyage s'est bien passé ?  
B : Très bien merci. Et vos vacances ?  
M : Elles se sont bien passées mais elles se sont finies, je reprends le travail aujourd'hui. Bon allez Blaine installez vous.

Morgane avait mis un liquide froid sur le ventre du plus jeune et leur avait demandé :

M : Vous voulez connaître le sexe du Bébé ?  
Ils s'étaient regardés et avaient dit en même temps un gros oui.

M : Donc c'est …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Morgane avait mis un liquide froid sur le ventre du jeune Basque et leur avait demandé :

M : Vous voulez connaître le sexe du Bébé ?  
Kurt et Blaine s'étaient regardés et avaient fait en même temps un gros oui.

M : Donc c'est …  
M : Je vous annonce donc que c'est une fille, Messieurs. Et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.  
B : Oui et je vais avoir tous les Symptômes ?  
M : Oui tous, à moins que vous vouliez prendre des médocs contre les montées de lait.

Ils restèrent tous les deux bouche bée, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire face à cette annonce. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire vu que ce n'était toujours pas probable qu'ils aient des enfants. L'infirmière les avaient laissés seuls tous les deux dans la salle d'examens.

B : Ah vraiment génial, je vais me faire aspirer comme on trait une vache !  
K: Si y'a que ça je veux bien commencer la traite.  
B : Ah ah très drôle, fais attention ou ta vie sera un enfer Mon cœur. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortirent de la salle et étaient partis à leur voiture pour rentrer chez eux toujours dans le silence. Arrivés à leur appartement Blaine s'affala sur le canapé, Kurt lui avait apporté 2 verres d'eau un pour lui et un pour son homme. Il s'était installé aux côtés de Blaine qui était toujours silencieux.

K : Une fille ! Tu t'en rends compte, on va avoir une fille.  
B : Heu … A vrai dire pour le moment, je suis encore un peu..

K : Un peu dans l'émotion ?

B : Oui, je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte... pour moi ce n'était pas réel et là d'un coup de l'avoir vue sur cet écran, ça m'a tout chamboulé.

Quelques mois plus tard, Blaine avait dû prendre son congé vu qu'il ne pouvait plus bosser et que c'était une grossesse à risque. Et vu qu'il ne voulait pas rester dans un bureau toute la journée il avait décidé de s'arrêter pour pouvoir se reposer un maximum avant l'arrivée de leur fille. Il avait pris pas mal de poids et n'avait plus rien à se mettre, il avait donc décidé de faire une séance Shopping avec Kurt. Ils étaient arrivés dans une boutique pour hommes mais Blaine s'était stoppé devant la porte.

K : Bee tu joues à quoi la ? Viens on est ici pour toi !  
B : Je ne sais pas, si c'est une bonne idée puis les vendeurs vont me regarder Bizarrement, ils vont croire que je suis gros et que je n'arrête pas de bouffer comme un goinfre comme un …  
K : Regardes-moi ! Je m'en fous que les gens te regardent d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout ce qui importe c'est le regard que je porte sur toi, et tu vois quoi en ce moment ?  
B : …  
K : Tu vois quoi dans mes yeux ?  
B : Je vois que dès que tu poses les yeux sur moi, tes yeux brillent et tu donnes l'impression que tu me trouves magnifique, même si je suis gros comme une baleine.  
K : Oui mais tu es Ma Baleine à moi et à personne d'autre, alors maintenant viens et si une personne te regarde mal bah tant pis. Tu devrais te soucier que de moi et de mon regard sur toi ou on appelle les flics.  
B : Au poste ? Et pour quelle raison ?  
K : heu … On trouvera bien mon petit Baleineau à moi dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils étaient rentrés dans la boutique et allèrent directement dans l'allée des grandes tailles. Blaine avait essayé plusieurs ensembles, Jeans, Pull etc. …. Mais rien ne semblait plus plaire, pourtant Kurt lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait beau et sexy mais Blaine trouvait à chaque fois de bonnes excuses. Il avait quand même pris quelques vêtements et ils étaient sortis de la boutique. Kurt voulait lui prendre la main mais Blaine lui avait fait une réflexion.

B : Ne me touche pas sinon je hurle. Kurt réessaya de lui prendre la main  
B : Je t'ai dit quoi ? ….ne me touche pas.

Kurt commença à avancer plus vite face à cette remarque, il se doutait que c'était à cause des hormones, mais ça l'avait quand même vexé. Il était reparti vers la voiture, toujours silencieux, mais Blaine essaya toujours de faire le premier pas pour discuter, mais en voyant que Kurt était dans un état assez mal il se ravisa. Arrivés devant l'entrée de chez eux Kurt sortit en premier et prit les sacs qu'ils avaient mis dans le coffre puis ouvrit la portière de Blaine tout en l'aidant à sortir de là et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés la parole.

B : Merci Mon cœur.  
K : Hum

Arrivés dans leur appartement Blaine s'était assis sur le Canapé et Kurt l'avait rejoint et lui avait amené une bonne glace. Ils avaient discuté de ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient dîné puis ensuite s'étaient mis devant la tv pour regarder une série policière américaine et s'étaient couchés quelques heures plus tard tout en se câlinant pour ensuite s'endormir enlacés. Le lendemain matin comme la plupart du temps, Kurt s'était levé en premier et avait fait le petit-déjeuner, il avait ramené le plateau dans leur chambre et avait réveillé Blaine tout doucement. Il avait mis le plateau sur le lit et avait donné le bol de café à son homme. Ils avaient déjeuné et ensuite Kurt s'était levé pour prendre une douche.

B : Tu va où ?  
K : Je vais travailler  
B : Mais je pensais que tu étais de repos, on devait faire des choses tous les deux. Kurt je veux venir, je veux reprendre le boulot ça me manque, et je m'ennuie à la maison.  
K : Non reste au chaud à la maison, mets toi gentiment au lit et détends toi.  
B : Non je vais encore rester tout seul alors que je suis enceint.  
K : Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu n'as qu'à te faire un bon bain bien chaud et je serais de retour dans Maximum 2 h.  
B : 2 h? Autant que ça, non je viens avec toi, je deviens neurasthénique et puis je me ferai tout petit.  
K : Bon ok ! Mais dépêches toi de te préparer.  
Blaine monta les escaliers et dit tout bas : Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre.  
K : dépêches toi stp.  
Blaine était redescendu mais toujours pas content de son choix.  
B : Oh regarde moi, j'ai grossi, j'suis moche, j'suis gros et je ne rentre plus dans mes jeans, qu'est ce que tu fous avec moi ?  
K : Je suis avec toi car tu es l'homme de ma vie, celui que j'attendais depuis toujours, et non tu n'es pas moche car pour moi tu es et tu resteras toujours le plus bel homme à mes yeux, oui tu as grossi mais ça c'est normal n'oublie pas que tu portes notre petite fille, et je reste avec toi car je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

Il avait réussi a rassurer Blaine et il était donc parti au boulot, Blaine était parti voir ses amis et collègues, mais vu qu'il n'y avait que Rachel qui était au courant de la situation, il avait mis un pull large. Kurt quant à lui il était parti dans son bureau est avait fait appeler Mike pour qu'il puisse le remplacer et il avait expliquer la situation et qu'il devait reprendre le boulot une fois que Blaine aurait accouché.. Une fois l'entretien terminé Kurt retrouva Blaine à la cafétéria avec ses amis. Il les avait rejoint et au bout d'une heure le couple était reparti chez eux. Kurt avait une envie folle de Blaine.

K : j'ai envie là…  
B : Non, t'as pas réussi à contrôler tes spermatozoïdes, maintenant tu t'abstiens ! Et vasectomie obligatoire si tu veux continuer à m'approcher c'est clair ?  
K : Mais chéri…..  
B : Et si tu veux continuer à faire l'amour, c'est capote à chaque fois et si t'es pas content abstinence, tu es bien gentil, mais je n'ai pas envie de pondre des quadruplés ! Une dernière chose aussi et maintenant plus jamais par la bouche ! Même pas en rêve et dorénavant c'est double capote.  
K : …  
B : Excuses-moi, mais j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre.  
K : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait juste drôle, la manière dont tu me parles, mais comme je te disais la dernière fois ça ne sera surement pas la dernière fois. Bon allez changeons de sujet, va falloir trouver un prénom au Bébé.  
Blaine s'était mis à pleurer à cause de ce qu'il avait dit.  
B : Je suis désolé mon cœur mais en ce moment je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.  
K :Bee', … Chéri regarde moi, ce n'est pas grave Ok, et puis on est ensemble c'est ce qui compte. Alors maintenant que je suis en vacances on va retourner voir ta mère et comme ça tu pourras te reposer un Maximum et on pourra réfléchir au prénom de notre petit miracle. A moins qu'on le trouve avant.

Blaine essayait de se calmer mais était toujours en larmes, Kurt l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait calmé avec ses mots. Ils parlèrent tous les deux et s'étaient décidés sur le prénom.

K : Donc nous restons sur celui là…  
B : Oui.  
K : Ok, donc va pour Elia Esperanza Hummel Anderson.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Blaine était parti prendre sa douche pendant que Kurt s'attelait à la cuisine. Celui-ci était en plein préparatif quand il avait entendu son ange pousser la chansonnette. Kurt avait ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude de la cuisine et d'un coup, entendit un « Putain c'est bouillant, KURT ! » qui le fit se tordre de rire. Puis Blaine avait reprit sa chanson à tue-tête là où il s'était arrêté. D'un coup Kurt eu une lueur coquine dans le regard au moment où Blaine entreprit le refrain « Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin' …I need some hot stuff baby tonight… », Une subite envie lui était venue en sentant une douce chaleur montée au creux de ses reins. N'y tenant plus, il avait abandonné son activité et s'était précipité à l'étage. Il pouvait voir son homme totalement nu se déhancher dans la cabine de douche. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour être totalement excité et se retrouvé nu en quelques secondes avant de rejoindre Blaine sous l'eau bien chaude…

B : Putain ! Tu m'as fais flipper !  
K: J'ai envie d'toi mon cœur !  
B : Quoi, là, maintenant ? Ca peut pas attendre que je sorte ?  
K : Non ! Là, maintenant, tout de suite !  
B : Ca te prends comme ça toi ?  
K : J'ai envie de te prendre mon ange ! Tu m'fais bander à mort depuis tout à l'heure !  
B : Mais j'ai rien fait !  
K : T'avais qu'à pas chanter cette chanson… c'est d'ta faute, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même pour ce qui va suivre !  
B : Kurt…

Kurt n'avait pas attendu la moindre réponse de son homme et l'avait tourné et plaqué contre la paroi de carrelage, sous la surprise de son mari qui avait lâché un soupir. Il lui mordillait l'épaule, tout en lui caressant son ventre bien rond puis son dos de la façon la plus sensuelle possible, arrivant très vite à son fessier plus qu'appétissant. Sans plus de préambule de sa part, Kurt pénétra Blaine d'un coup de rein puissant, arrachant un cri qu'excitation à son jeune amant. Il commença des va-et-vients énergiques, se défoulant comme jamais en lui, percutant sa prostate à chaque assaut porté. Blaine avait le souffle court et hurlait son plaisir à son homme…

K : Tu m'excites ! tu m'rends dingue… crie encore mon ange…. Vas-y crie !  
B : Oh! Oui …. Ouiiiii !  
K : T'en veux plus hein ?  
B : Encore, oui..!  
K : Comme ça ?  
B : Plus fort, oui … vas-y… vas-yyy ! Kuurtt !

Kurt avait redoublé d'intensité à la demande de Blaine, se défoulant en lui comme jamais, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, ses bras passés en dessous de ses aisselles, ses mains venant agripper ses épaules pour une meilleure , lui, avait collé ses mains aux parois de chaque côté de la douche pour éviter de flanché sous le plaisir que lui procurait comme personne, son mari. Proche de l'extase, Kurt avait attrapé le membre de Blaine et calait ses caresses à ses coups de reins profonds, faisant crier son ange plus que de raison, s'emparant de sa bouche pour un balai sensuel de leurs langues et ainsi faire mourir leurs soupirs dans la bouche de l'autre. Blaine, accompagné d'un cri d'extase, s'était finalement laissé aller dans la main de Kurt, qui après un dernier coup de rein plus puissant que n'importe quel autre, s'était raidi, s'enfonçant au plus profond de lui et se déversant dans se corps tant désiré dans un gémissement torride avant de s'effondrer sur le dos de son jeune amant épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Puis après quelques minutes bénéfiques et nécessaires pour reprendre leurs esprits, Kurt était sorti de la douche, laissant Blaine finir ce qu'il avait commencé, non sans avoir été remercié comme il se doit par celui-ci. Il s'était rapidement séché et rhabillé pour retourner à ses casseroles …

Blaine sorti quelques minutes plus tard, il avait senti une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud ainsi que des Pancakes, il avait rejoint son homme et s'était collé à lui torse contre dos et lui donna un baiser dans le cou et lui dit :

B : Merci Mon cœur c'était …  
K : Magnifique ? Génial ? Jouissif ?  
B : Exactement, allez on mange j'ai une faim de loup !  
K : Oui je le sens dit t'il en riant. Je vois que tu as encore envie de …  
B : Oui mais là j'ai faim de nourriture aussi, et ça passe avant, désolé mon Cœur, dit t'il en prenant un Pancake et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
K : Attend que je te chope, tu vas en prendre pour ton grade

B : Si c'est comme tout à l'heure sous la douche, je ne demande que ça… hier tu parlais de vacances on part quand ?  
K: Demain ou ce soir si t'es pas trop crevé !  
B : Génial je vais pouvoir surfer un peu !  
K : Pardon ?  
B : Je disais que j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, pour pouvoir surfer, retrouver la sable, la plage.  
K : Mais ça va pas la tête ? Du Surf ? Dans ton état ?  
B : Ou est le souci ? Quand je retourne chez moi j'ai toujours ma planche de surf collé aux fesses.  
K : Ouais ben là c'est moi qui vais te coller aux fesses, et non la planche ! Et puis quoi encore tu vas me dire que tu vas aussi faire de L'escalade ?  
B : Non surtout pas j'ai le vertige.  
K : Bon au lieu de raconter tes conneries, va faire ton sac. Avant que je change d'avis.

Blaine était parti dans leur chambre pour préparer leurs affaires, puis quelques minutes plus tard il ressortit en prenant le sac sur l'épaule et le descendit dans le salon et posa le sac sur le canapé. Et il vint à la rencontre de Kurt qui était toujours en cuisine faisant la vaisselle, pour lui donner un baiser sur le cou et ensuite il avait attrapé un torchon pour pouvoir aider son homme à terminer la vaisselle. Quelques heures plus tard ils mirent leurs sacs dans la voiture et ils partirent. Mais ils durent s'arrêter sur plusieurs aires d'autoroute puisque la vessie de Blaine faisait des siennes. Kurt avait accompagné Blaine dans les toilettes et eu une soudaine envie de le sucer. Mais Blaine le repoussa en lui disant que ce n'était pas le moment, Kurt commença à ouvrir la porte quand son Ange lui attrapa le bras pour le faire venir à lui. Baine le plaqua contre la porte et commença à l'embrasser, Kurt avait commencé à descendre sa main vers l'entre-jambe de son Mari, puis il déboucla sa ceinture et son pantalon pour ensuite passer sa main dans son boxer mais Blaine le stoppa.

K : arrête j'ai vraiment envie !  
B : Attend ...  
K : Mais, quoi ?  
B : Je… tu veux vraiment me …..  
K : Oui et maintenant alors détend toi et laisse toi faire.

Kurt c'était alors baissé pour pouvoir enlever le jean et Boxer de son homme, puis commença la douce torture il passa sa langue sur son gland, qu'il mordilla ce qu'il fit gémir Blaine. Celui ci posa ses mains sur sa tête. Kurt le lécha de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Il le prit au plus profond de sa gorge, il accéléra jusqu'à l'emmener vers la jouissance, ou il déversa sa semence dans la bouche de son mari en criant.

K : Humm c'était …  
B : Jouissif ?  
K : Oui et encore plus même…. Bon aller on y retourne sinon je ne réponds plus de rien et je te saute dessus, allez Hop vas 'y.

Blaine était sorti et Kurt en avait profité pour lui mettre une main sur les fesses, ils étaient repartis à leur voiture pour reprendre la route. Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient arrivés chez Sarah et avaient posé leurs affaires et avaient laissé un mot pour dire qu'ils étaient partis sur la plage. Blaine avait pris sa planche de surf même si kurt lui avait dit que c'était dangereux dans son état mais il voulait surfer un peu donc il lui avait quand même donné son accord mais juste pour quelques minutes. Blaine était parti et commencait déjà à surfer quand un homme s'était approché de Kurt.

H : C'est ton mec ? Tu sors Avec ça ?  
K : Quoi avec ça? Tu veux dire quoi là ?  
H : Ben il est gros ! Y'a pas d'autre mot Je ne veux pas dire, mais tu vaux mieux que ça, franchement, ça te plait vraiment de sortir avec un mec qu'a un bide pareil ?  
K : Déjà ce n'est pas mon mec, mais mon Mari, et il n'a pas de bide ! Il est juste…il a simplement des gaz en ce moment !

Blaine sortit de l'eau à ce moment là quand il vit que son mari parlait avec un homme. L'homme le regarda en se moquant de lui puis s'éloigna en disant à Kurt :

H : Si tu as envie de rester avec Mister baleine, fais toi plaisir ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques c'est tout.  
B : Quand je te dis que je suis gros ! Tu vois ! Tu vas me quitter, je le sais.  
K : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
B : Si je sais que tu va me quitter. Il a raison. Va le rejoindre, tu seras bien mieux avec lui !  
K : Non mais t'arrêtes oui, la seule chose que je vais quitter c'est mon maillot, parce que tu va voir comme ça, tu ruisselles de partout ça me donne une furieuse envie de rejoindre la cause de BB pour le sauvetage des baleines. Puis je suis toujours prêt à défendre la cause animale, parce qu'une baleine comme toi, ça me donne des idées. Allez on rentre ta mère doit nous attendre.  
Ils repartirent de la plage et arrivèrent vers la voiture.  
K : Ca va pas ? T'as mal ?  
B : C'est juste que j'ai le dos tout raide.  
K : Moi c'est autre chose qui est raide dit'il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Sarah et Kurt mis la voiture dans le garage, puis suite à une envie soudaine il se mit sur les genoux de Blaine. il commença à l'embrasser puis il enleva le t-shirt puis il embrasse son cou, Blaine enleva le t-shirt de Kurt, Ils avaient allongé le siège de la voiture et ils commencèrent à se câliner puis la porte s'ouvrit…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

B : Kurt… Kurt.. Attend j'ai entendu un bruit  
K : Mais non, c'est ton imagination  
B : Bon si c'est mon imagination, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?  
K : Parce que si je continue je te prends de suite et je ne pense pas que ça te plaise qu'on le fasse dans la voiture  
B : mmmm tu as raison mais continue quand même, juste des petits câlins ça me va ensuite on monte et on continue ce qu'on vient de commencer : mes hormones sont en ébullition.

C'est à ce moment là que Sarah entra dans la pièce, et qu'elle vit son fils et son beau fils dans une situation plutôt embarrasante, elle avait bafouillé quelque chose et était vite repartie dans le salon. Blaine avait vu que sa mère avait pu voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Il avait demandé à Kurt de s'arrêter mais lui ne voulait pas et il continuait sa douce torture en l'embrassant un peu partout, le cou, le front, les joues, Puis il avait décidé de se lever pour pouvoir laisser son Ange se lever et aller dire Bonjour à sa mère, pendant que Kurt déchargeait la voiture. Blaine était tout rouge en remontant voir sa mère.

S : Bonjour Mon fils, ne rougis pas comme ça, c'est normal d'être aussi proches, vous vous aimez et je comprends très bien alors vous pouvez vous embrassez devant moi ça ne me dérange aucunement.  
B : Maman tu sais que je t'adore ?  
S : Oui mais ce soir j'ai un rendez vous avec ton beau père. Donc vous ne serez que tous les 2.  
B : Je vais aller aider Kurt à décharger les sacs.  
K : Pas la peine Mon cœur je suis là. Dit 'il dans un sourire. Bonjour Sarah.  
B : Kurt !  
K : Bonjour Maman. Vous allez bien ?  
S : Très bien et toi ?  
K : Bien bien, on a fait bon voyage, cet après-midi on a été sur la plage, pour faire bronzette et un peu de Surf : va falloir que tu m'apprennes à tenir sur une planche d'ailleurs !  
B: Oui demain, là je suis vanné et je n'ai qu'une envie manger et aller dormir un peu.  
K : Rien que dormir pas de petit câlin, ce soir ?  
B : Humm, bien sur que si ! Mais on pourrait innover un peu !  
K : C'est-à-dire ?  
B : Je ne sais pas,… genre te ou me badigeonner de crème chantilly ou de Nutella…  
Kurt se mit à rire : En gros tu veux joindre l'utile à l'agréable, plaisir dans les deux cas.  
B : Ouais, puis j'ai toujours faim de toi et de bouffe, donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas tenter  
K : Aller hop va prendre une douche le temps que je prépare le diner.

Blaine monta prendre sa douche et Kurt avait préparé un bon repas que Belle Maman lui avait montré. Blaine était redescendu et s'était placé derrière son homme, il lui avait mis les mains sur les hanches et l'avait retourné et avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Il commença à balader ses mains sur son beau brun et lui avait retiré son pull mais Kurt l'avait arrêté et lui avait dit qu'il devait arrêter et reprendre les choses plus tard sinon le plat allait bruler : il ne voulait pas car il voulait faire honneur au plat pour Son Ange. Il avait remis son t-shirt et s'était remis aux fourneaux et avait demandé à son homme de mettre la table et ensuite de se mettre devant la tv pour qu'il se repose un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard le repas fut prêt mais Blaine s'était endormi. Kurt lui avait déposé quelques baisers sur le front et ensuite avait déposé sa main sur sa joue. Il s'était réveillé et il avait vu les Prunelles de son mari qui pétillaient de malice.  
K : Allez mon Ange debout le repas est fin prêt.  
B: Hum ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim et j'espère que tu as préparé beaucoup de choses car je risque de tout manger.  
K : Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai préparé tout ce qu'il faut. Et ensuite nous prendrons le dessert dans notre chambre.  
B : Nutella, Chantilly ?  
K : Oui mon coeur !  
B : Allez viens qu'on puisse manger un bout parce que la si je m'entendais, je te sauterais dessus.  
K : Humm ça me donne envie de prendre mon temps tout ça.

Ils étaient partis à rire et s'étaient mis à table, une fois le repas fini, ils s'étaient mis fâce à fâce puis ne cessaient de s'embrasser, ils avaient donc décidé de monter dans leur chambre. Kurt était redescendu car ils avaient oublié le Nutella et la chantilly. Il était remonté avec le sourire et avait montré à Blaine ce qu'il ramenait. Il s'était mis sur son homme et lui avait retiré son t-shirt et commençait déjà à lui mettre un peu de Chantilly sur le torse, puis commença à le lécher. Blaine gémissait de plus en plus face à cette douce torture que lui infligeait son Mari. Puis ensuite il lui avait mis une cuillère de Nutella sur le torse et continuait sa douce voulait l'arrêter mais Kurt lui avait plaqué les bras au dessus de ses épaules puis avait remis un petit peu de pate à tartiner sur les lèvres, pour ensuite venir effleurer de sa langue la bouche de Blaine qui était toute dégoulinante de Nutella. Blaine le regardait d'un air coquin et se demandait si Kurt allait passer à l'étape supérieure. Kurt l'avait regardé avec malice mais Blaine en avait décidé autrement : il avait basculé Kurt sur le dos et s'était mis à califourchon sur lui et lui avait aussi retiré son t-shirt ainsi que son Jeans et Boxer. Lui aussi avait pris la crème chantilly et en avait mis sur le sexe de son Mari, il commença à le sucer ensuite il reprit le pot de Nutella que Kurt avait dans la main pour lui en mettre aussi, puis il l'avait pris entièrement en bouche pour le plus grand bonheur de Kurt.

K : Bee' tu me rends dingue !  
B : humm  
K : Ne t'arrête surtout 'il en s'agrippant au drap du lit.  
Il s'arrêta un instant  
B :Chéri, je …  
K : Bee quoi ?  
B : ….  
K : Blaine ?  
B : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien juste un petit …. Mais il se précipita dans la salle de bain.  
Kurt entra à son tour dans la salle de bain et lui servit un verre d'eau et lui passe un gant d'eau froide sur le visage. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à leur lit et l'allongea.  
B : Je suis désolé  
K ; ce n'est rien, tu as du trop en mettre en bouche mon Ange.  
B : Prend moi dans tes bras stp.  
K : Aller viens mon Ange.  
Ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Blaine s'était réveillé en premier et avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour sa mère et son homme. Il était sorti et avait laissé un mot pour dire qu'il était parti à la boulangerie chercher une baguette et quelques viennoiseries. Arrivé chez sa mère il appela directement Kurt. Il descendit complètement inquiet.  
B : Il va falloir appeler Morgane, je me sens pas très très bien.  
K : Je l'appelle de suite, dis-moi ce que tu as ?  
B : Je ne sais pas depuis ce matin j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai mal au ventre, et j'ai fais un petit malaise.  
K : Putain Blaine, tu aurais du me réveiller, tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis là et ta mère aussi.  
B : Je sais mon coeur, mais je… il ne pouvait continuer car il était en larmes.  
K : pleure pas, allez va t'assoir, elle arrive dans 5 minutes.

Morgane arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle était en train d'examiner Blaine, puis à la fin de la consultation, Kurt lui proposa un Café qu'elle accepta.  
K: Diagnostic ?  
M : Le stress, vous avez eu un peu trop d'émotion ces derniers temps. Il va falloir freiner un peu, et que tu prennes un peu de vacances pour l'aider le plus possible.  
K : Justement je suis en congés jusqu'à l'accouchement… Blaine? tu viens deux secondes ?  
B : Oui j'arrive.  
K : On voudrait justement te parler de quelques chose.  
M : Oui je vous écoute  
K : Mon amour tu t'en charge ?  
B : Heu … Oui. On voudrait que tu sois la comment dire une genre de maman pour la petite.  
M : Pardon ? la maman ? vous n'avez pas une amie proche ? ou autre ? et pourquoi moi enfin je …  
K : Tu es là depuis le début et on en a longuement parlé, il lui faudra une figure maternelle à notre petite puce, et enfin si tu es d'accord on aimerait que ce soit toi.  
M : Je… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.  
B : Ne dit rien, on te laisse réfléchir, tu pourras nous donner ta réponse plus tard


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre9

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis la demande qu'ils avaient faite à Morgane, elle n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse ; elle devait repartir à l'étranger. Elle avait du partir au plus vite car son Mari avait eu un grave accident. Elle leur avait promis de leur donner la réponse au plus vite. Il n'y avait plus que 2 mois de grossesse, et leur petite fille serait parmi eux. Blaine avait des envies assez spéciales.

B : J'ai envie de viandes séchées  
K : Mais mon amour tu veux que j'trouve ça où ?  
B :Chéri stp ! Si tu m'en ramènes pas, je demande le divorce.  
K : Et je vais trouver ça où ?  
B : Je m'en fous, tu te démerdes, ou tu me ramènes ma viande séchée...  
Kurt s'était rapproché de son jeune amant, mais lui, ne le voyait pas comme ça.  
B : Non, non ne m'approche pas, tant que j'ai pas ce que je demande.  
K : Juste un petit bisou. Dit 'il avec un sourire à croquer. Pour me donner du courage.  
B : Juste un et tu files.

Il s'étaient embrassés, puis Blaine recula mais Kurt en voulait plus donc il avait posé sa main sur la nuque de son mari pour intensifier le baiser. Il s'était ensuite détaché de Blaine et était parti chercher ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

K : A toute mon amour.  
B : humm. Puis Kurt avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Putain il me rend dingue ce mec.

Kurt avait fait plusieurs magasins mais n'avait toujours rien trouvé, au bout de 2heures de recherche et sans rien, il alla dans une épicerie qui était à côté de chez eux, il avait oublié d'y penser et entra dans la boutique ; il demanda au vendeur si il avait de la viande séchée, le vendeur partit en réserve et lui avait rapporté plusieurs sachets avec un grand sourire qui voulait en dire long.

V : Voila Monsieur.  
K : Merci beaucoup, vous me sauvez la vie.  
V : Pour me remercier, je pourrais vous offrir un verre.  
K : désolé, je suis marié et bientôt papa, donc ce ne sera pas possible.  
V : Ah je pensais que vous étiez….  
K: Homo ? Oui je le suis mais je suis aussi fidèle et mon homme me suffit amplement.  
V : Dans ce cas-là...

Kurt paya ce qu'il avait acheté et rentra directement chez lui. Une fois chez lui il posa la viande dans la cuisine et vit que Blaine, lui, était installé dans le canapé avec une sucette à la bouche, Kurt s'était assis à coté et Blaine le regarda fixement en léchant la sucette puis se retourna vers la tv.

B : Humm c'est trop bon.  
K : si tu savais comme tu me donnes des idées, tu me rends complètement fou. Tu ne veux pas poser cette sucette ?  
B : Non, mais ça va pas

Kurt lui enleva la sucette de la bouche et lui dit :  
K : Tu veux pas plutôt me sucer à la place ? Tu m'as donné une folle envie et ensuite je ferai tout ce que tu veux dit 'il en la mettant dans sa bouche  
B : Avec plaisir, j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander dit 'il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Il commença d'abord par l'embrasser et avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de son mari pour ensuite enlever la ceinture et déboutonner son jeans qu'il baissa tout doucement, il continuait a l'embrasser et avait passé ses mains sous le boxer de Kurt et les avait mis sur ses fesses puis Blaine s'agenouilla devant lui, il commença par lécher son sexe à gauche puis à droite, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, s'arrêta un moment sur son gland qu'il titilla du bout de la langue un moment, arrachant à Kurt un premier gémissement, auquel s'en suivirent d'autres plus rauques quand il le prit dans sa bouche et qu'il l'emmena vers la jouissance. Kurt fît remonter Blaine vers lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche

B : Oh mon amour, je t'aime  
K : Tu te sens prêt pour que…?  
B : Oui… mais laisse moi 2 minutes le temps que je me lève. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me demander, tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours envie de toi et que je sais que si je n'ai pas envie…  
K : Chut, c'est normal que je te demande, je ne te forcerai jamais à rien mon cœur, je t'aime trop.

Puis Kurt lui fît l'amour calmement, il prit tout son temps pour l'emmener de nouveau vers l'extase, ils s'aimaient et c'était là pour lui le plus important. Il se retira lentement, s'allongea sur le dos et fît venir Blaine contre lui, il lui caressa le visage en souriant :

K : Ca va ?  
B : Tu es merveilleux mon amour, à chaque fois que tu me fais l'amour j'ai l'impression que c'est nouveau pour nous  
K : C'est vrai ?  
B : Oui, je crois bien que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi, et quand tu penses que dans à peine 3 mois notre fille sera avec nous, si tu savais comme j'ai hâte.

Les 2 mois étais passés rapidement, il ne restait plus que 2 semaines avant que le bébé n'arrive et Blaine avait quelques courbatures et avait mal de temps en temps mais il ne disait rien à son homme. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés dans leur lit et parlaient tranquillement du film qu'ils regardaient quand Blaine se tût, Kurt pensa qu'il s'était endormi il l'avait embrassé sur le front et avait passé sa main sur le ventre rond de son homme qui avait gémi de douleur.

K : Bee Ça va ?  
B :…  
K: Répond bordel tu me fais peur.  
B : Appelle Morgane dépêche, je souffre, c'est affreux.  
K : Attend j'y vais ne bouges surtout pas, je vais te préparer un truc bien frais pour…  
B : Bordel grouilles toi.

Morgane était arrivée assez rapidement, et avait examiné Blaine.  
M : Blaine par contre il va falloir pousser juste un coup le bébé est un peu trop haut, et on aura du mal le sortir sinon.  
K : Souffle mon cœur c'est bientôt fini.  
B : Putain ce n'est plus une princesse mais un futur rugbyman  
K : Chéri !  
B : Mais t'es marrant toi aussi, c'était quand même beaucoup plus petit à l'entrée qu'à la sortie ! Je te jure t'as intérêt à ce qu'ils fassent grève en bas tes spermatozoïdes.

Elle était revenue et avait dit à Kurt qu'il y avait sûrement un problème et qu'il fallait lui faire une césarienne de suite, et que d'après son diagnostique elle avait peur que leur fille se soit emmêlée dans l'intestin.

K : Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Ça peut être grave ? Je pourrais perdre les deux ?  
M : On ne sais pas justement j'appelle un de mes amis et il va m'aider à faire la césarienne, mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas, Ok ? On va aller à l'hôpital et t'inquiète pas tout ira bien .

Il partirent de suite et son ami était vite arrivé et ils avaient vite commencés ; ils avaient terminé au bout d'une heure trente, la petite avait crié et Morgane était venue l'apporter à Kurt et lui avait dit que tout s'était bien passé, Blaine quant à lui était toujours endormi, il lui fallait du temps pour qu'il puisse se réveiller. Kurt avait pris sa fille dans les bras et s'était assis auprès de son homme et attendait qu'il se réveille. Une heure plus tard Blaine commença à émerger, il entendait la voix de Kurt qui discutait avec quelqu'un.

K : Regarde mon cœur papa se réveille tu vas pouvoir faire sa connaissance.  
B : mmm  
K : Regarde mon Ange je te présente notre petite Elia.  
B : Elle…..est….magni….fique.  
K : Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai demandé à Morgane si elle avait réfléchi.  
B : oui et ?  
M : Je lui ai dit que je suis sûr que vous formerez une très belle famille et je ne voudrais pas vous embêter ou autre, je veux bien garder un œil sur cette magnifique poupée mais je suis désolée mais je dois décliner cette magnifique offre, vous m'auriez demandé d'être la marraine ou une tata, j'aurais accepté avec plaisir, mais je sais que vous ferez de formidables parents.  
K : Sois la marraine alors ?  
M : Heu …. Vous en êtes sûrs ? Je ne serais pas beaucoup en France, une fois tous les deux, trois mois voire plus.  
B : Oui nous sommes sûrs, tu as toujours été là depuis le début, et on veut que tu sois là pour elle.  
M : J'en serais plus que ravie d'être la marraine de votre petite puce.

Quelques jours étaient passés et les papas étaient supers contents que leur petite soit avec eux, ils se relayaient pour donner le biberon à la petite. Blaine était vachement fatigué et ne dormait pratiquement pas. Il s'inquiétait pour sa petite puce, malgré Morgane qui lui ait dit qu'elle n'avait rien.

K : viens te coucher Elia dors et va bien, si elle pleure on l'entendra avec le Baby phone.  
B: J'arrive mon cœur.  
Ils s'étaient endormis après un gros câlin et Blaine se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard..

K : Bee? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
B :, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.  
K : Explique, enfin raconte moi, je vois bien que ça t'as un peu retourné.  
B : J'ai rêvé que j'étais tombé enceint d'une petite fille, qu'on avait appelé Elia


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà que l'histoire ce termine avec ce chapitre.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie, et que cet fin vous plaira.

Chapitre 10

K : Mais tu n'as pas rêvé c'est bien la réalité, il y a bien une petite Elia Esperanza dans la pièce d'à côté.  
B : Oh mon dieu je suis un monstre, comment j'ai pu dire ça ? dit-il en pleurs.  
K : Mon amour viens la ! Tu n'es pas un monstre arrête de dire ça, tu veux bien ?  
B : Non je le suis et je le vois bien dans tes yeux.  
K : Toi un monstre ? Mais non tu es mon petit baleineau à moi et tu n'es pas un monstre de nous avoir donné une magnifique petite fille. Et moi je suis fou de toi alors ne dis plus jamais que tu es un monstre.  
B : Je dis pas ça pour ça, comment j'ai pu dire ou croire que tout ce qu'on a vécu ces 9 derniers mois était un rêve.  
K : Viens suis moi !  
B : Où ?  
K: Voir ta fille ! Papa ! dit-il en lui faisait son plus grand sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil

Kurt l'entraina jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté mais Blaine n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleurer, Kurt lui prit la main pour le faire venir jusqu'au berceau et il la vit. Elle était réveillée et avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant ses papas. Kurt était parti un instant pour préparer le biberon, quand il revint il vit l' une des plus belles choses de sa vie, son ange parlant de lui à sa fille, leur fille. Il lui disait qu'elle sera heureuse avec eux, qu'elle sera chouchoutée avec sa grand-mère ; que la vie serait parfois difficile mais qu'elle avait deux papas pour surmonter tout. Kurt ne voulait pas les interrompre mais Blaine avait levé la tête.

B : Regarde ma princesse papa a apporté un biberon. Tu veux lui donner mon amour?  
K : Je voudrais pas vous interrompre dans ce moment d'intimité.  
B : Oui et ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu peux la prendre, la faut que j'aille aux WC.

Blaine s'était levé et avait voulu donner leur fille a son mari, mais la petite avait agrippé le doigt de son père. Elle s'était mise à pleurer, elle voulait rester avec son papa mais Blaine lui avait parlé et elle s'était calmée, il eut juste le temps d'y aller que la petite recommença à pleurer.

K : Oh ma tite princesse pleure pas, ton père te donne le bib', tu devrais être contente, tu as le plus beau papa du monde.  
La petite s'était calmée au son de sa voix.  
K : Toi qui disais que tu étais un monstre, pour elle tu ne l'es pas, tu es un ange pour elle aussi. Tu veux lui donner son bib'?  
B : Non, j'aime te voir avec elle. C'est plus beau qu'un rêve, oh mon Kurt si tu savais comme je t'aime, comme je vous aime tous les deux.  
K : Le jour où je t'ai rencontré fut un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, ensuite le mariage l'un des plus mémorables et le jour où Elia est venue nous rejoindre, le jour où tu es tombé enceint reste et restera le plus beau moment de ma vie, on a enfin notre famille Blaine, tu t'en rends compte ?  
B : Puis nous n'avons même pas fêté ton anniv' mon coeur.  
K : Comment ça ?  
B : t'as quand même pas oublié le jour de ta naissance quand même ?  
K : Bien sur que non, oh bah merde alors.  
B : Les deux amours de ma vie sont nés le même jour…Va falloir faire une grande fête. Un peu en retard mais tant pis.  
K : Oui une énorme fête pour fêter la venue de notre fille ! dit-il la larme à l' œil.  
B : pourquoi tu pleures.  
K : trop d'émotion en peu de temps…Je vais remettre la petite dans son berceau. Tu descends nous faire un petit café mon ange ?  
B: Oui bien sûr !

Blaine descendis et avait rajouté quelques viennoiseries, Kurt était redescendu et l'avait pris dans ses bras, il lui donna quelques baisers dans le cou, lui mordilla l'oreille. Puis reparti s'installer sur le sofa.

B : Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté en si bon chemin. Dit-il en venant vers Kurt avec le plateau.  
K : Tu sais qu'on n'est toujours pas obligés de faire l'amour à chaque fois qu'on se touche ?  
B : Ok, j'ai compris ! Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça ? J'ai pas encore perdu tout le poids de la grossesse, donc tu te dis que tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec un thon ?  
K: arrêtes tes bêtises, tu sais très bien que tu es le seul et non tu n'es pas un thon, mais le plus beau de tous et même si tu ne perds pas tout j'aime tout de toi, et même si tu as quelques kilos en trop ce n'est pas grave mon ange, puis à toi si ça te dérange tu pourras toujours faire de la muscu.  
B : mais en ce moment je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme.  
K : C'est normal après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, il faudra encore quelques jours quelques mois pour que tout redevienne comme avant.  
B : Oui tu as sûrement raison, bon allez ! On se le boit ce café ?

Quelques jours plus tard famille et amis avaient fait le déplacement pour la petite fête, la maman de Blaine était aux Anges, elle avait enfin une petite fille, elle qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir avoir cela, des petits enfants qu'elle pourrait garder pendant les vacances. Et le destin avait fait qu'elle avait vu son rêve se réaliser pour elle et son fils.

S : Mon fils adoré si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse, tu… enfin vous m'avez offert le plus beau cadeau du monde.  
K : Si on ne l'aurait pas eu on aurait tout fait pour adopter. Et peut être que d'ici quelques années, Elia aura un petit frère.  
B : Heu… sans moi cette fois si c'est toi qui porte le bébé.  
Kurt se mit à rire : Bee je ne parle pas de retenter l'expérience, car même si je t'aime jamais je ne voudrais qu'on repasse par là, tu m'as fait vivre un vrai calvaire ses derniers mois, et on a eu des moments tellement intenses aussi. Mais non sans façon je préférerai adopter ou faire appel a une mère porteuse.  
B: Et pourquoi toi tu ne tenterais pas l'expérience ?  
K : Chéri on va pas en parler de suite, nous avons des invités.  
B : Non moi je veux en parler !  
K: ok ! Je ne veux pas tenter l'expérience car j'ai déjà un caractère de merde, et je ne veux pas te faire ou te dire du mal. Alors je ne préfère pas, puis même si nous n'avons que Elia, ce n'est pas grave pour le moment elle n'a qu'un mois, on ne va pas déjà parler de lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur.  
S : Les garçons tenez, je vous la passe, je crois qu'elle veut rester avec ses papas. Je vous laisse quelques instants seuls, je vais chercher l'appareil photo pour prendre une photo de famille.  
B : Je ne dis pas ça car c'est notre fille, mais elle est magnifique avec tes yeux bleus et…  
K : ta tignasse brune..  
K et B : elle fera des ravages.  
Ils s'embrassèrent et Sarah voulait immortaliser ce moment.

B : Maman !  
S : C'est juste une photo, allez rapprochez-vous.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés et Kurt avait la petite dans les bras, il la regardait et Blaine regardait son homme et c'est à ce moment que Sarah prit la photo, elle prit aussi plusieurs clichés des trois. A la fin de la soirée ils étaient tous partis et la petite dormait déjà depuis quelques heures.

K : On va imprimer les photos mon ange, comme ça on pourra choisir laquelle on mettra sur la cheminée !  
B : Oui vas-y je te rejoins.

Kurt était parti dans leur bureau et regardait les photos, il s'était arrêté sur la première photo que Sarah avait faite.

B : Celle-ci mon Kurt, elle est superbe.  
K: Vas pour celle-là alors. Je t'aime tu le sais hein ?  
B : moi aussi je t'aime.

Fin !


End file.
